A letter for Anyssa
Last time on Harpers Falls: The Harpers; Merciers; Watkinses; Corwins and Monroes went to Worcester for Celia's wedding. Anyssa Rayburn Harper was sitting in her room, looking over some e-mails that had come while she was out of town. One of them was from an old friend of her's from Illinois, Susannah Lucas. She and Susannah had been friends for many years. Their parents had been close friends, and the two girls had grown up together. In fact, Sam and Lahoma had attended her parents funeral, and she had moved to Oklahoma City with the Lucases when she was five years old. it was in Junior High that Anyssa had moved back to Chicago and then to complete some special classes, she had moved to Harpers Falls. Anyssa absently checked over the mail. The mail tended to be voluminous, as befitted the Harper household. The Harpers, as most large families that would be rich, would have a lot of mail. One letter though, baffled Anyssa. It was from the executors of her parents will in Chicago. What is this all about? she thought, I don't recall any letter from my parents attorney? She perused the letter, and it was required that she attend for a meeting with the lawyers. Something about some land that her parents owned. It had to do with the mansion that her mother had grown up in. It was located on Sheridan Road in Chicago. Dylan and Alex were in the parlor, waiting for Anyssa, as they were going to take her out for lunch. "Are you ready, Nyssa?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry," Anyssa said, "I was distracted." "What's got you distracted, cousin?" Dylan asked. "I got a letter that wants me to come to Chicago to check over something," Anyssa said, "I have to find out something about this mansion that was on Sheridan Road, that my mother grew up in." "That is strange, indeed," Alex said, "so, what do you have to do?" "Well, I have to go to Chicago, for a few days," Anyssa said, "this way I can go and meet with these fool lawyers, and find out what has to be done with this mansion. I don't understand it. Mom had just the one sister, my aunt Velda, and then she tried to have the upkeep kept up on it." "You need company?" Alex asked. "I could appreciate it," Anyssa said, "and I won't refuse it. I'd be glad to have you two accompany me." So it went. Dylan, Anyssa and Alex flew to Chicago in the Harper Industries lear jet. It took a few hours, but they flew to Midway; and everything was settled. Dylan had made arrangements for them to stay in one of the best hotels in the city. While Anyssa was in meetings with her attorneys, Dylan and Alex got a good chance to drink in the culture and fun of Chicago's North Halsted area. Fortunately, they weren't that far from the mansion in question. After a moment, Dylan, Anyssa and Alex met there. "This is one heck of a mansion," Dylan said, "even more impressive indeed!" "Yeah, it was one of the more impressive manses here in the Chicago area," Anyssa said. "My mother told me that it was a wonderful place. Always something going on." She got a phone call, and picked it up. What will happen next? *who is the mysterious caller that talks to Anyssa? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah